The Photographer
|creator(s)=Paul Dawson |uk_voice_actor=Matt Wilkinson |us_voice_actor=Kerry Shale |uk/us_voice_actor=Keith Wickham William Hope |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |occupation=Photographer }} The Photographer is a man who takes photographs around the Island of Sodor. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When a dinosaur skeleton was discovered in the mountains, Thomas took the photographer to the Transfer Yards while Rheneas took the skeleton down the mountain. He also took a photograph of Oliver when he found a dinosaur skeleton at a foundation for a new school. When Edward was later chosen to star on a North Western Railway poster, the photographer was hired again, this time to take a photo of Edward for the poster. He was later hired to photograph the engines for a billboard to be erected at Knapford. He later took a photograph of Thomas and a giraffe at the Animal Park. He used a draisine when he took pictures of the Sodor engines for a book entitled Sodor: The Great Railway. He was also present at the Farmer's Fair where he took a picture of James, Farmer McColl, Sir Topham Hatt, Farmer McColl's dog Katie and his sheep. The photograph was featured on the front page of the Sodor Gazette newspaper. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's Sodor tour and after party. He later took a photograph of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team's one thousand and first rescue while they were rescuing Percy and Diesel from a flood. Personality The Photographer seems to be calm and easy going, laughing when Thomas and Diesel were arguing whether it was done on purpose or not. He was also the only one (aside from Emily and Edward) not cross with Thomas for not telling Diesel and was simply confused. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 8' - As Good as Gordon * 'Series 9' - Rheneas and the Dinosaur * 'Series 10' - James the Second Best * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend * 'Series 15' - Wonky Whistle and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Express Coming Through , Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor and Muddy Matters * 'Series 19' - Toad and the Whale , Thomas the Babysitter and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 21' - Runaway Engine and Philip's Number Specials *'2008''' - The Great Discovery * 2011 - Day of the Diesels }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2012 - Express Coming Through! , Muddy Matters and Thomas and the Sound of Sodor * 2013 - Flash! Crash! Wallop! * 2014 - Muddy Matters * 2017 - Flash! Crash! Wallop! Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Kerry Shale * Keith Wickham * William Hope * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Jun'ichi Kanemaru * Daniel Montoya * Jon Erling Wevling * Christoffer Staib Trivia * He speaks with an Italian accent in the US narration of Thomas and the Billboard. * Since the CGI switch, he gained a moustache. * In the nineteenth series, he gained a Scottish accent. Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:AVisitFromThomas52.png|The Photographer in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:RheneasandtheDinosaur77.png|The Photographer in the ninth series File:JamestheSecondBest4.png|The Photographer in the tenth series File:JamestheSecondBest10.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard12.png|The Photographer in the twelfth series File:ThomasAndTheBillboard17.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard34.png CGI Series File:FlashBangWallop!23.png|The Photographer in the sixteenth series File:FlashBangWallop!20.png|The Photographer's Draisine File:FlashBangWallop!70.png|The Photographer with the Fat Controller File:MuddyMatters86.png File:WildWaterRescue64.png|The Photographer in the nineteenth series File:WildWaterRescue96.png Behind the Scenes File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 5.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 7.jpg File:Photographer CGI Sketch Design 9.jpg File:Photographer CGI Colour Model.jpg|CGI Model specifications he:הצלם pl:Drugoplanowe Postacie Ludzkie w serii telewizyjnej#Fotograf ru:Фотограф Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters